The Unnamed Seiries Part One: The Duke of Deceit
by GRose522
Summary: Follow the adventures of Ryou as he learns how to lie from the very best, Bakura. I do not own Yugioh. AU. I suck at summeries.
1. Chapter 1

The Duke of Deceit

By GRose522

Chapter One

Note: this story is part of the series I'm writing. It is currently unnamed, and is all AU. All of them are about the characters, but each one focuses mainly on a couple of them. Take this one for example. This one focuses on Ryou and Bakura, while the next one I write will most likely focus on Yami and Yugi. After that I might write one about Kaiba and Jonouchi. One thing is certain: they all relate to each other and refer to things that happened it one of the other ones. Now that I make no sense whatsoever, on with the story!

THISISALINETHISISALINETHISISALINETHISISALINE

"Really? Then what happened?"

Our lovely story begins with two boys. These boys are Yugi Yami (or Motou, depending on whether or not your using his adopted name) and Ryou Bakura. Yugi has spiky black, blond and rainbow colored hair and innocent amethyst eyes that his adopted father say are his best feature. Ryou Bakura has messy snow white hair, a pale complexion, and chocolate brown eyes that seem to look into your soul. They both are sixteen, and both are wearing the blue uniform of their school. They are currently conversing about what happened when Yugi tried to lie to his dearly beloved adopted father (did we mentioned that he's adopted?).

"Well, then he gave actual that I had be reading fan fiction instead of studding by bringing up the history." Yugi replied to Ryou's question.

"Hmm. No wonder he caught you." A new voice sounded from behind the boys. They turned around to see a man laying on the patch of grass behind them. He looked about thirty, maybe older, had the same white hair as Ryou, only messier, tanned skin, and an odd shaped scar on his left cheek.

"What did you say?" Ryou asked.

"I said, no wonder he caught you. Your friend there made a basic mistake. When your trying to get away with something, always make sure there's no possible evidence."

"And how come you know so much?" Asked Ryou in an oddly defiant voice that really didn't suit him. The man smirked.

"I, my dear boy, and know as the King of thieves. On the streets at any rate. However, one crime lord once titled me the Duke of Deceit, and just between you and me, I find that a more appropriate title."

"Oh really?" Ryou asked, half sarcastic.

"Yes really." The man, or 'The Duke of Deceit' said in the same tone. All of the sudden, Yugi glanced at his watch. He jumped up off the bench.

"Oh dang. I'm sorry Ryou but I've got to get going. My dad promised he'd be home tonight and I need to cook dinner."

"It's alright Yugi. It's getting late anyway and I too should be getting home." Ryou replied. Out of the corner of his eye, Ryou noticed the man get up and begin to leave without a sound. He made sure Yugi was out of sight before following after this 'King of Thieves'.

THISISALINETHISISALINETHISISALINETHISISALINE

The King of Thieves smirked as he noticed the boy dart out of view for the fifth time in five minutes. No denying it now. The kid was following him.

"You might as well stop hiding and try to talk to me face to face." He said in a loud voice. Almost timidly, the boy known as Ryou stepped out of the shadows.

"Why were you following me boy?" The man asked in a menacing voice.

"I-I wanted to learn how you lie like you obviously can. Of course, that's if your boasting is anything to go by." The alleged King of thieves liked this boy already. His voice had wavered in the beginning, but then it got stronger. He defiantly had what it took to make a convincing liar.

"So you want to learn my trade?" the man said as he took a step closer to Ryou. "You want to learn from the best? Is that what you want?" He continued as he backed the boy into the wall.

"B-basically." The boy said nervously.

"Hmm. Very well, if you past my test, I will teach you all I know about lying."

"Depends on what the test is." Ryou said boldly.

"The test is rather simple. Tell me an obvious lie, and if you make it seem believable, your in." This sounded reasonable, so he searched his mind for something. The obvious lie would be 'the sky is green', but that was soo overused. Finally, he said:

"I have no friends." This was obviously a lie since the man had seen him with Yugi at the park.

"Hmm." The man had studied his face intently as he said this. He nodded in approval and said,

"Meet me at the park after school tomorrow. You will learn the rest of our teaching schedule at that time. You will not refer to me as the King of Thieves unless we are in a club or something."

"Then what will I call you?"

"Bakura." Ryou inhaled sharply at that.

"What?"

"Is that your last name?"

"No. First name. Why?"

"Bakura's my last name."

"Hmm. Funny. Well either way, you are going home and doing whatever you do at this time of day. It's dangerous around these parts of town."

"Whatever." Ryou said as he walked home. Outside, he showed cold indifference, but inside, he was rejoicing. Finally, something that didn't have to do with school!

THISISALINETHISISALINETHISISALINETHISISALINE

GRose522: So, what do you think? If I don't get reviews, I won't update.

Baku-chan: And heaven knows she needs all the advice she can get.

Ryou-kun: Bakura! Don't be rude.

GRose522: Anyhow, R&R!

Baku-chan: If you don't, I'll kill you.

Ryou-kun: Bakura!


	2. Chapter 2

The Duke of Deceit

By GRose522

Chapter Two

For some reason, Ryou got up earlier that usual the next morning. Some psychologists might say it was because he got a good nights slept for once. Others might say it's because he finished his homework early last night, and therefore got to bed at an earlier time. But we all know for a fact, that these theories are wrong. It is because of the promise of a certain white haired thief and liar that our lovely main character is up before his alarm clock. Ryou paused with his shirt half off at that thought. The promise of a certain white haired thief and LIAR. Maybe that's how this Bakura person gets his kicks. He tell someone he's going to teach them how to lie, then stands them up. Ryou resumes getting dressed, and hopes to kami that he's just being paranoid about this.

THISISALINETHISISALINETHISISALINETHISISALINE

Seven hours later, we find our main character sitting on the same bench he had been sitting on the day before, waiting for Bakura to show. Currently, he was musing over the lie he had told Yugi to get out of hanging with him.

FLASHBACK

"Uh, hey Yugi. Um listen, last night my dad called and said that he signed me up for a self-defense class. So, I won't be able to hang with you most days."

"Oh, that's okay. What days will you be able to hang?"

"I don't know yet. I don't get the schedule until I met the teacher this afternoon."

"Oh, well, you can tell me your schedule tomorrow, and we can work out times to hang then."

ENDFLASHBACK

It wasn't a complete lie. This Bakura person was teaching him how to defend himself right? That is, IF he would show up. When Bakura had said 'meet me after school', Ryou had assumed that Bakura would be waiting for him in the park. It had been fifteen minutes since Ryou had arrived, and still no Bakura. Ryou began to get worried. He had been hoping all day that he wouldn't be stood up, and now, it seemed like his fears were about to be realized. Of course, that would end the story before it started, so from behind Ryou sounded a voice.

"Hmm. Your nervous about something."

Ryou whirled around to see the King of Thieves standing behind the bench in the same patch of grass he had been laying in the day before. He had a thoughtful expression on his face, and seemed to analyzing Ryou.

"It's not a normal 'oh no! I'm in a dangerous part of town' worry, but a girlish 'I going to be stood up' worry." Bakura gave Ryou a dirty look after he finished this speech.

"Why did you think I wouldn't show up?" He voice had a mixture of anger and hurt in it, but only the anger was really noticeable.

"Well, you're a liar." Ryou said nervously. It was a reasonable debate, and Bakura was slightly glad that Ryou had thought of that. It showed he could think a whole situation though before acting. That was a good quality to have. His usual smirk returned.

"Very astute kid. You really got what it takes to make a good liar. But I want to make one thing clear. When I make a promise, I keep it. That's why I don't make a lot of promises. I suggest you start doing the same. It'll help you gain people's trust, and that is a key in running a convincing lie."

Ryou stood there, soaking in all the information that the man was feeding him. Suddenly, a thought came to him.

"Hey Bakura, how did you know what I was thinking?" Bakura gave him a very odd look at that.

"I'm am not telepathic if that's what your asking. I just know how to read body language."

"Really?" Ryou's eyes seem to brighten at that. "Can you teach me?"

Bakura laughed and Ryou suddenly felt very foolish.

"Well kid, how bout this, I'll teach you every one of my talents you want to learn, and you come to every lesson. That will include coming with me to clubs and joining me at my favorite dojo." As an afterthought, he added, "And you're paying for food if we're ever in a restaurant together. Deal?"

Ryou thought it over for a moment, then…

"Deal."

"Good. Now, here's the schedule: on Monday, Wednesday and Friday we met either here or at my place and you learn the theory to the stuff you want to learn for an hour. On Tuesday and Thursday you're free. On Fridays, you met me at the dojo and you learn self-defense." Ryou looked at him funny at that. "What? Believe me, if you're going to lie, it's best if you know how to defend yourself. Shall I continue with the schedule?"

Ryou nodded and Bakura cleared his throat.

"Now, on Saturday, we practice what you learned by going to a couple night clubs that are pretty good. Can you deal with all that?"

"Of course." Ryou answered immeditly. Bakura smirked at how eager the boy seemed.

"Of course you can handle it." Bakura's voice seems to get deeper and more menacing with each word. "You can handle lying to criminals who could slit your throat any time they wanted. You can handle a training that seems to never end, no matter how many punches you through, and of course, you can handle trusting one of the most dangerous people in the city." Ryou gulped. This wasn't sounding very good right now. Bakura noticed this and chuckled darkly.

"Oh yes. I may not of mentioned it, but I'm rather famous on the streets for being able to kill a man in two seconds with my bare hands. Are you really sure you want to go through with this?"

Ryou thought this over yet again. There were risks, but then, in return for taking those risks, he could learn some very valuable skills.

"Y-yes." Ryou stuttered out. Bakura then confused him by giving him a pleasant smile. Well, pleasant for a thief.

"Welcome to the club kid. You made a good choice."

THISISALINETHISISALINETHISISALINETHISISALINE

GRose522: Soo, tell me what you think. Flames will be used to roast my hot dogs.

Bakura: Therefore, you should flame away.

Ryou: Bakura! You're just saying that because you like hot dogs.

Bakura: Who cares? R&R people!


	3. Chapter 3

The Duke of Deceit

By GRose522

Chapter Three

Bakura then led Ryou to a very expensive-looking apartment building. Surprisingly enough, it wasn't that far away from Ryou's apartment. Not that he would be sharing that bit of information with this 'Duke of Deceit' anytime soon. Bakura was way more dangerous than Ryou originally thought, even if he was lying about the killing people in two seconds flat. Well, either way, Ryou would constantly have to be on his guard.

"Now kid, I want to get this straight. If you ever tell anyone where my place is, you will suffer major consequences. You are the first person I've ever brought here. I will know who lead them here. Got that?"

"Yes sir." Ryou said immeditly. Bakura smirked. He liked the amount of power he now held over the high schooler. The boy agreed to be in his presence in return for learning things that Bakura had wanted to teach someone for soo long. Plus, the kid was now terrified of him. Well, maybe not _terrified _per say, but he wouldn't be dropping his guard anytime soon. That was a very good thing. It would definitely sharpen the boy's senses.

Bakura frowned as he inserted the key into the lock of his apartment. Why did he care so much about this boy? He wasn't so special. Sure, he was probably loaded in cash (if his expensive-looking book bag was anything to go by), but why did it matter to him if the boy had good qualities or not. For some reason, Bakura was constantly finding it harder to be the cold blooded thief when he was around the boy.

He sighed as he and the before mentioned boy walked into his spacious apartment.

"Welcome to Chez Bakura." The King of Thieves said in a slightly welcoming voice.

"Wow. It's even bigger than the rooms in Yugi's house, and his house is almost too big to be considered a house. It's more like a mansion."

"Hmm. I'm sure you're exaggerating. It's not as big as some of the other ones I looked at when I bought it."

"You own this?" Ryou asked in disbelief.

"I am a thief." Bakura stated. Ryou inclined his head at a point taken and continued to marvel at the Thief's living area.

"Now, for starters, you will learn the basics of lying. Then I'll give you some situations and you have to tell me the best lie to tell, or if it would be better to tell the truth." Bakura said. He got a real funny look from Ryou at that.

"What's with the face. Oh I get it. You're thinking that as a liar you won't need to tell the truth. Is that it?" Ryou just barely nodded his head.

"Kid, you have a lot to learn. Now, rule number one: There is a time for lying, and there is a time for truth. It is your job to figure out which the situation is. Rule number two: never lie to government officials if you can help it. It's just a bad idea. Rule number three: know the person you're lying to as best as you can. It'll help you when you're thinking up the lie to tell them. You getting all this kid?" Bakura had been pacing the whole time he was talking. When he said this last part, he looked over to see Ryou on the couch with his palm pilot out taking notes. Bakura laughed.

"You really are a geek, aren't you?" At this, Ryou blushed five different shades of red. This made Bakura laugh even more. Ryou went even redder still, and started stuttering and tensing up.

"Relax kid. Being a geek is nothing to be ashamed of. If you were a jock, then, we would be having some problems." Said Bakura as he finished laughing,

"You don't like jocks?" Asked Ryou.

"No." Was Bakura's simple reply.

"Why not?"

"Because they're almost always stuck-up losers who like making fun of people. Now stop asking questions and listen closely." Bakura's voice had gone deep again. Ryou was beginning to see that as a bad sign. Added to the menacing voice was a very scary frown that didn't do anything good for Ryou's nerves.

"Yes sir." He said immeditly. Bakura's usual smirk returned.

"Those boarding schools you went to really drummed obedience into you, didn't they?"

Ryou looked up sharply when Bakura said that. How did the man know that he had been in a boarding school until his first year of high school?

"You must have lied when you said that you weren't telepathic."

"Why do you say that?" Bakura asked, sounding rather amused.

"How else could you know that I went to boarding schools?"

"Your accent." Bakura replied simply.

"My accent?" Ryou questioned confusedly

"You may not realize it, but you speak with a bit of a British accent, and everyone knows that the best boarding schools are in England." Bakura stated in a deadpan voice.

"Oh."

"Oh indeed. Well, now that we're done discussing your past education, you, are to go home now, and come back here Friday at 6:30 am. We then will go to the dojo, and you will learn how to get there without me. You will go to school after that, and then come back here to my apartment to continue your training in other things. Got that?"

"Yes sir." Said Ryou, ever obedient. Bakura smirked yet again.

THISISALINETHISISALINETHISISALINETHISISALINE

GRose522: Well, that's the third chapter. Tell me what you think.

Ryou: And thank you to dragonlady222 for her lovely reviews.

Bakura: And if you don't review, you can expect to not see your loved ones anytime soon.

Ryou: Bakura!

GRose522: R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

The Duke of Deceit

By GRose522

Chapter Four

Bakura sighed heavily as he flopped onto his couch. Now that the kid was gone, he could finally relax. Fortunately, the kid hadn't seen past his lie about the boarding school thing. The truth was that Bakura had done some research last night and found out all he could about the kid. He knew that Ryou barely saw his father thanks to the work of the elder Mr. Bakura (Ryou's father, not the duke of deceit), and that Ryou had gone to seven different private schools before finally starting at Edison Prep. Bakura smirked again. The kid really didn't know what he was getting into when he agreed to learn stuff from the King of Thieves. Not only was he an expert at lying, but he also perfected a custom type of martial arts, could steal almost anything, knew more about acting than most movie stars. On top of that was the fact that he was an expert hacker.

Bakura's smirk disappeared and he sighed again. He wish he could have had someone like Ryou around when he first ran away from his adopted parents home. It would have helped him a lot. He may be a confidant bastard now, but back then… let's just say it had been pretty bad. He had known all his skills before then, but he had to perfect them in a short few months, or risk being found dead in an ally somewhere.

He sighed yet again and tried to stop thinking about those dark times. He stood up and walked to his bedroom, fully prepared to go to bed and sleep for at least ten hours. Who knew training a kid could be so much work?

THISISALINETHISISALINETHISISALINETHISISALINETHISISALINE

As agreed upon, Ryou met Bakura at the Duke's apartment, and then from there to the dojo. Ryou was surprised to see that it was the same dojo that he passed every day to and from school.

"Will you need help finding your way here from wherever you live?" The older man asked him.

"No. I can manage on my own." Ryou replied.

"Can you?" The thief asked with a smirk. Ryou blushed a nice shade of rose and Bakura chuckled to himself at how innocent the boy was. Why he wanted to learn how to lie was completely beyond all fathoming for Bakura.

"What size are you?" He asked the boy as they entered the dojo.

"16" Ryou replied. Bakura went over to a rack lining one of the walls. On it lay several gi. The dojo was much like the gym in Ryou's school. It was basically made up of one large room with smaller rooms for private use. through another door. The floor was covered with mats and all around pairs of people were practicing.

When Bakura had found two gi that were to his taste, he led Ryou into one of the smaller rooms and instructed him on how to wear it. He then left the room so Ryou could have some privacy. For some reason, Ryou was oddly touched by this. But then, why should he be? It was only polite to give someone a bit of privacy when they're changing. Maybe it was because Bakura seemed like a person who would invade on someone just for the fun of it. Ryou shrugged. Who could even begin to fathom what goes on it the thief's mind. He finished dressing in the gi and went out to the main room to wait for Bakura.

Not five seconds after he had come out, that the thief appeared.

"Okay. Today we will just start by learning how to stretch properly. Next week you'll learn how to punch. From there you'll go on to learn how to kick, jump, and then put it all together. I know it's a slow process but your mussels will thank me for it."

"Yes sir." This prompted another smirk from Bakura. He was having too much fun. He hadn't been this amused since that slut tried one of his uptight business partners into her bed.

For the next forty-five minutes Ryou suffered through learning how to stretch properly, which was have boring, half interesting. From there he went to school with several pains he wasn't used to.

THISISALINETHISISALINETHISISALINETHISISALINE

"Ryou!" The white haired boy turned at his name and saw Yugi bounding towards him. He smiled. Despite the fact that he lived in a cruel, cruel world, Yugi had always been amazingly innocent.

"Hey Yugi." Ryou greeted the small teenager as he started walking with him.

"Hey Ryou. Did you get your defense class schedule?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Monday, Wednesday and Friday after school." Ryou didn't bother telling Yugi about the Friday mornings or Saturday night thing. Yugi didn't need to know.

"Cool. So can you come over on tomorrow night so you can sleep over?" Ryou practically froze when Yugi said that. The next day was Saturday.

"Umm, I don't know. I think dad was planning on calling that night. Can I get back to you on it?"

"Oh, sure." Just then the bell rang and the two boys went their separate ways.

THISISALINETHISISALINETHISISALINETHISISALINETHISISALINE

Ryou knocked on Bakura's door and entered. That was what he was instructed to do, and by kami he was going it. He didn't want to get on Bakura's bad side. Just his voice when a subject he didn't like came up was enough to make Ryou shiver in fright. He hoped that he never got into a fight with the tanned thief. Ryou probably wouldn't make it out in one piece. Ryou was snapped out of his musings by the very man he was thinking of.

"You want to talk about something." Bakura stated plainly. Ryou gave him an odd look for a moment before saying,

"Are you sure that you're not telepathic?"

"Yes, now, what do you want to talk to me about?"

"Uh, is there any way I could get out of tomorrow night?"

"Permanently?"

"No. Just tomorrow." Bakura smirked.

"You can have it off, but just to let you know, I was going to give tomorrow to you anyway. You can't possibly learn enough in one hour to hang with my crowd."

"I see. Thank you."

"Uh-huh. Now, on to your lesson."

THISISALINETHISISALINETHISISALINETHISISALINETHISISALINE

GRose522: Tell me what you think.

Bakura: And remind her to not make me so OOC.

Ryou: You're just saying that cause you don't like teaching stuff.

Bakura: Whatever. R&R!


	5. Chapter 5

The Duke of Deceit

By Grose522

Chapter Five

"Remind me again why we're here?" Ryou asked his mentor as another shirt was thrown past his head.

"Because from what I can tell, you have a lousy wardrobe."

"I do not!" Bakura poked his head out of Ryou's closet to look at him.

"Yeah, you do. And don't fight the matter, you know you'll lose."

Ryou sighed. Over the past week, he had lost count of how many arguments he had lost against the Duke. Despite this, and despite the fact that Bakura had become all the more menacing in Ryou's eyes as their lessons progressed, he trusted the man enough to lead him to his apartment building. Why they were here was beyond him, but that really didn't matter to Bakura. He was just here to make sure that the boy didn't make a fool out of himself at the club they were going to later tonight.

"Where on earth did you get these?" He asked Ryou holding up a pair of black leather pants. Ryou blushed.

"Yugi's father gave them to me. He has a slight obsession for leather, even though he's a federal agent."

"A fed with an obsession for leather?"

"Yeah, you should see Yugi when he's out of his school uniform. Leather almost all the way. It's kind of scary if you think about it. But then, he's probably just mimicking his adopted father on that, yet again."

"What do you mean, 'yet again'?"

"Well see, Mr. Yami adopted Yugi when he was about six, and he's adored him ever since. Yugi's hair isn't even natural. It's all dye and hair gel."

"Really."

You probably want to know where in Ryou's apartment our lovely main characters are right now. Well, Ryou is sitting on his bed while Bakura goes through his closet. Ryou had objected at first, but Bakura gave him one of his best menacing looks, and poof, instant obedience. Bakura had found over the past week that Ryou really didn't like it when he went into menacing mode, so he started abusing this power, and the poor boy had been especially jumpy the rest of the week.

"Will you be done soon?" Ryou now asks, slightly impatient.

"I'll be done when I'm done, and that's final."

"Yes sir." Was the sullen reply. Inside the closet, Bakura smirked. This boy had way to many buttons that were way to easy to push. What Bakura didn't know, was that certain buttons were dangerous, and were best left alone. He finished choosing, and came out of the closet.

"This is what you're wearing." He announced, holding up the leather pants and a dark blue button-up shirt.

"You have got to be kidding."

"Do I make jokes?"

"No."

"Okay then. Shower and get dressed. Make sure that you're hair is as dry as you can get it. After that, you will apply some eye liner."

"But I don't own any."

"Tough luck. I brought some."

"Why am I wearing makeup?"

"It's not makeup, it's eye liner and you're wearing it whether you like it or not."

"Yes sir." Ryou said before his lost what little self-esteem he had left. He then got up and went to shower, taking the outfit Bakura had picked out for him.

THISISALINETHISISALINETHISISALINETHISISALINETHISISALINE

Bakura's POV 

I look around the kid's apartment with mild interest. It's nice, but small. I very much prefer my own apartment to this one, simply because my own is more spacious. I suppose I get that from where I grew up, I mean, if I looked out the window when I was a child, all I could see was a wide open space, with only dunes of to greet me.

But anyway, I suddenly realize that this apartment, no matter how small, still looked familiar. I rack my brain for any possible time I could have been here. Maybe it just looks something like a place a once robbed or something.

A place I once robbed or something…..

Oh shit…..

End Bakura's POV 

Bakura was jolted out of his musings by the reappearance of his student. He was wearing the selected outfit and looked rather uncomfortable. Bakura got up and started circling him, looking much like the over grown vulture some people had made in honor of him.

"With a bit of eye liner, you'll do." He stated finally.

"Explain to me why I'm wearing makeup?"

"It's not makeup, it's simply a bit of eyeliner, and you're wearing to look more menacing."

"Why do I need to look menacing?"

"Because no one will take you seriously if you don't." Ryou sighed, admitting defeat and sat down so Bakura could apply it for him. He didn't want to look horrible with it; it was bad enough he had to wear the stuff at all.

THISISALINETHISISALINETHISISALINETHISISALINETHISISALINE

GRose522: So, did I do okay?

Bakura: It was short.

GRose522: I know, but I'll make the next one longer.

Bakura: You'd better. Otherwise, I'll steal your cat.

GRose522: Not Dusty!

Ryou: Bakura! Don't be mean to the author!

Bakura: (Grumbles) Whatever. R&R!


	6. Chapter 6

The Duke of Deceit

By GRose522

Chapter Six

As they walked to the club, Bakura reminded him of all the facts Ryou had learned over the past week, plus some. Half of Ryou was glad for this, but the other, darker half was currently fuming to think that Bakura saw him as incompetent.

"Now, Shiro, the Bartender is a great friend of mine. He's the only person in that club you can trust, understand?"

"Yes sir." Ryou sighed. This, unfortunately, was not lost on Bakura, and he whirled to face the boy.

"Let me get one thing clear." Ryou was defiantly uncomfortable now. Bakura had gone into menacing mode again. "Any and all of the shanks and losers in that club will eat you alive if you let your guard down for even one second. Do not drink anything that isn't the lemonade, and don't even look at any of the whores. Got that?"

"Y-yes sir." Ryou nervously stuttered.

"Good. Now come on."

THISISALINETHISISALINETHISISALINETHISISALINETHISISALINE

Splash! The water was cold on Ryou's back. But then, it was meant to be. Our lovely main character was now in an alley way behind Chill, the club they had gone to. Ryou couldn't exactly remember what happened, but he did know that he had made the mistake of accepting something from a rather attractive blond woman. It had been the purple eyes that made talking to her easy, though it had defiantly made things worse if the ice cold water at his back was anything to go by.

"What did I tell you before we got here?" Ah, there was the second sign that he had fucked up. He could recognize that menacing voice anywhere. It had been a bad omen ever since he had agreed to this insane arrangement.

"Not to let my guard down." Ryou sullenly answered. He knew he was in trouble. He had been in trouble ever since he had met the thief.

"And what did you do?" The menacing voice asked.

"Let a whore buy me a drink." Ryou replied. It defiantly hadn't been the smartest thing he had done in his young life.

"You let your guard down." Bakura sighed, and squatted down to where Ryou had fallen to his knees.

"One thing in this life remains constant in my mind. You can't let your guard down unless you're surrounded by people you trust."

Ryou stayed silent. He figured that it was the safest thing to do at the current moment. The Duke of Deceit seemed to sense this, and stood up. His next words were extremely grave.

"It seems that you need more training than I originally thought. You will now be present at the dojo weekday and Sunday mornings. You will not question this, and you will do as I say, understand?"

Ryou nodded. It hurt his head, and he now noticed that the effects of the alcohol hadn't worn off completely.

"Now totter on home and get some rest. I of all people should know that you need it."

Ryou simply nodded, and then passed out.

THISISALINETHISISALINETHISISALINETHISISALINETHISISALINE

Bakura sighed as he carried the kid to his apartment. Why did he get stuck with the mangy, half-wit, excuse for a boy? It was all Yugi's fault, he was sure of it. Why did he go to the bar that night? He accepted a bet from Yugi, and ever since then, things had gone all wrong. He had gotten into a fight with this guy who looked like Yugi but called himself "Yami" or something along those lines. Not that it mattered. Bakura still kicked his butt, but ended up talking to a whore because of it. Getting his ass kicked by some colossal 8ft tall man with hands larger than your head wasn't fun. Oh well. Such is life.

'I mean, honestly. You try so hard, and come so far. And in the end, it doesn't even matter. Why do I live this life. Things are too hard. I must give in.'

Setting the kid down, he pulled out a knife. Holding it to his wrist, he sliced, long and deep.

"goodbye, cruel world." Were his dieing words. The kid woke up and screamed.

THE END

For real.

THISISALINETHISIALINETHISISLAINETHISISALINETHISIALINE

GRose522: (Runs past screaming at a purple fox who is holding a keyboard in her mangy paws) GET BACK HERE HOLY! WHEN DADDY FINDS OUT THERE'LL BE HELL TO PAY!

Ryou: (sigh) Who let the authoress' crazy sister in?

Yami: (looking falsely innocent) Not me.

Bakura: SHE KILLED ME!

HolyPsychicVulpix::running past:: I never liked you anyway…

Rose: GET BACK HERE YOU MANGY FOX!

Holy: Na. Thanks for the offer, though. Ya know, you shouldn't keep your fic's up on the comp when I'm home…just an FYI…. ::Holds out a plate of cookies:: Extra cookies for the reviewers who liked my bit better!

Rose: HEY, I MADE THOSE!

Kaiba: No need to shout.

Holy: Ya, don't ya know how to do anything else. And who cares if you made the cookies. They were made for me and I'll hand them out to whomever I chose. Soooooo…. ::holds out plate of cookies to reviews again:: You know you want one…

Rose: (grumbles) stupid older sisters. (to audience) The above paragraph where our lovely thief kills himself is not actually part of this story.

Holy::mumbles:: You could just hit the delete button…

Rose: That is entirely beside the point. No thieves were harmed in the making of this fic.

Holy: So if you read, ya gotta review and tell me I'm better than Rosy here.

Rose: Rosy?!??

Yami: (Cackles)

Jou: Ya. R&R peeps.

Holy::Hugs Jou:: JOEY!!!!!! Mine::steals Jou:: Ha Ha::thinks:: wait… I've got Sessy waiting at home for me…. ::lets Jou go:: FLUFFY-CHAN::Runs off::

Jou: (Shaken) um…Ya. Like I said, R&R peeps.


	7. Chapter 7

The Duke of Deceit

By GRose522

Chapter Seven

The first thing Ryou was aware of when he woke up was that he was in his own bed, in his own room, in his own apartment.

'Bakura must have brought me home' he thought idly . The next thing the albino boy was aware of was the fact that he was still in his clubbing attire, minus the eyeliner. He was about to go back to sleep when he heard a frantic pounding on his front door.

"Ryou? Ryou? Are you in there?"

"Calm down Yugi. I'm sure he's fine."

"How can you possibly know that dad? He could be bleeding! Are you sure you won't break down the door?"

Ryou smiled in the safety of his bedroom. Yugi probably called last night, and not getting an answer, immediately assumed to worse. Now he was here with Atemu Yami (his adopted father for the dunces who can't figure it out) making sure that he was okay. Ryou got up and stumble to the door before Yugi annoyed Mr. Yami into actually breaking down his door.

"..or he could have cut," Yugi stopped mid-rant at the sight of him framed in the doorway. Mr. Yami just grinned.

"I knew you'd look good in those pants."

"Dad! Ryou could've been lying on the floor bleeding to death, and all you can say is 'I knew those pants would look good on you?"

"So, what's going on?" Mr. Yami asked stepping into the apartment, looking as majestically arrogant as ever. Yugi sullenly followed.

"I made the mistake of going clubbing last night." Ryou replied. Mr. Yami's grin turned into a smirk. For some reason it put Ryou in mind of Bakura.

"Didn't know you had it in you. So how was it?" Ryou looked at the man incredulously. It was true that Yugi and Mr. Yami looked alike because of their hair and wardrobe, but apart from that, they had little in common. Yugi had an innocence about him that gave him a naive appearance, but if you looked in his eyes, you could tell that he had seen a bit too much. Mr. Yami seemed to be the very vision of cool, and was more mature than most other adults. For some reason, Ryou felt completely at ease when in their company.

"You know, most parents are supposed to dissuade their kid's friends from going clubbing, not ask how it went."

"Obviously you regret it, so how did it go?" Mr. Yami asked again. However, before Ryou got the chance to reply, the phone rang.

"Hello?" Ryou said into the mouthpiece.

"Why aren't you at the dojo?" A sinister voice asked. Ryou immediately knew who it was.

"I thought you gave me today off?"

"So you can remember the events of last night, even though you were drunk. That is a skill few posses."

"Really?" Ryou asked sarcastically.

"Yes really, now who's there right now?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're obviously being careful about what you say, so who's with you?"

"There are only three people who know where I live, father, Yugi, and Mr. Yami, Yugi's father."

"You mean the leather-obsessed fed?"

"One and the same." Ryou replied in a slightly amused voice.

"Well then you probably shouldn't be talking to me at all then."

"Probably not."

"But you are anyway."

"Yes."

"Kid, you are really messed up, you know that?"

"Is that a compliment?"

"If you want to take it that way. Make sure you're at the dojo bright and early tomorrow morning."

"Yes sir." And the conversation was over.

"Who was that?" Asked Yugi. Ryou suddenly remembered that Yugi and Mr. Yami were still there.

"Just my defense teacher." Ryou said turning his back to the phone and facing the two spiky-haired males. "He gave me today off, but he likes messing with my head."

"I don't doubt it." Mr. Yami said lightly. Ryou looked at him sharply

"And what is that supposed to mean?" He asked, mock-defensively.

"Nothing." Mr. Yami said quickly.

"Anyhow," Yugi said, frowning at his step-dad. "I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping with me and dad later today."

"Shopping? Are we sure that you aren't a girl?" Ryou asked Yugi playfully.

"I'm not." The teenager replied defensively. "I just want to get a head start on my Christmas shopping."

"In April?" Yugi blushed.

"Don't let him fool you. Anzu's birthday is in a week and he wants to get something for her." Mr. Yami said, cutting into the conversation.

"Awww, how sweet." Ryou said, mocking Yugi even more. Yugi turned an even deeper shade of red.

"At least I don't have a crush on my teacher." Yugi challenged him.

"Hey, that was only for the first week. After that I realized how cruel she really was."

"Excuses, excuses."

"Even you admitted that she was hot."

"Hey, who are you talking about?" Mr. Yami asked suddenly, obviously curious.

"Our teacher, Ms. Ishtar." Yugi replied. Ryou noticed that his blush was going down now. Probably because the focus of this embarrassing conversation wasn't on him any more.

"Either way, if we're going shopping before I have to get to work, we'd better go now."

THISISALINETHISISALINETHISISALINETHISISALINETHISISALINE

Grose522: Sooo, tell me what you think!

Bakura: I think it's crap.

Ryou: BAKURA!

Bakura: Well it is. I mean, come on, in the last chapter she killed me off!

Grose522: Need I remind you Bakura, that it was not I who killed you off, but my sister.

Bakura: (shudder) That woman hates me.

Jonouchi: (shudder) That woman adores me. (shudder)

Grose522: Anyhow, sorry for any confusion that was present after that last chapter.

Ryou: And a happy Easter to everyone!


End file.
